Todo por una cebolla
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Para nadie era sorpresa que Stanley Marsh se convirtiese de repente en uno de los rompecorazones más conocidos en todo el pueblo. Eran escasos sus reparos en decir que "no", fuerte y claro. Lo cierto era que, Stan no media sus palabras, mucho menos se enteraba de cuán hirientes o halagadoras resultaban. —Style. *BL*


Quería algo feliz con ellos, mi madre picaba cebolla, surgió esto ¿alguna pregunta?

**Disclaimer aplicado:** South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**TODO POR UNA CEBOLLA****.**

Para nadie era sorpresa que Stanley Marsh se convirtiese de repente en uno de los rompecorazones más conocidos en todo el pueblo, desde su rompimiento oficial con Wendy cuando ella sucumbió al poder _persuasivo_ de Cartman y él se sumió —como era de esperarse— en una de sus típicas fases depresivas pareciera que el amor nunca volvió a tocar su puerta. O en realidad, no tenía intención de abrirle, sin importar que chica se le declarara.

Así transcurrieron los años y conforme avanzaban de grado el resto acepto su derrota, Stan no tendría novia en un _largo_ tiempo, y aquello acarreaba una cruda verdad. Eran escasos sus reparos en decir que "no", fuerte y claro. Lo cierto era que, Stan no media sus palabras, mucho menos se enteraba de cuán hirientes o halagadoras resultaban.

Los únicos que parecían no notarlo —o sencillamente lo ignoraban porque así lo querían, emo y como reciente vegetariano— eran Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. El cuarteto invencible. Los raros un poco más normales que el resto. Los chicos que, estúpidamente, se dejaron convencer por el inmortal para tomar el taller de cocina.

_Será divertido_, decía.

¿Cuán divertido resultaba eso? Usaban ridículos delantales y las compañeras no dejaban de cuchichear entre sí. Para Kenny no había ningún problema, coqueteaba con algunas, para Cartman tampoco, cocinar era su talento oculto recién descubierto, pero con él… las cosas eran distintas.

Tenía que aguantar a su súper mejor amigo quién fue picado por un bicho extraño que lo incitaba a comportarse como todo un retrasado imbécil. Y no es que Stan fuese estúpido ni nada, pero en los recientes días andaba algo insufrible, sentimental, casi como… como un _enamorado_.

— ¿Ky… —pronunció con lentitud— te has enamorado alguna vez?

Kyle suspiró con fastidio por quinta vez en la clase y miró a Stan, que se encontraba a su lado y jugueteaba distraídamente con una cuchara. Sí, ahí estaba de nuevo con eso. "El amor, el amor". Stan no hablaba de otra cosa que no involucrara de por medio al sentimiento, que hasta donde tenía claro, no quería volver a sentir.

Comenzaba a replantearse la cordura del chico.

— No Stan —respondió— ya te dije que Rebecca me gusto una vez, pero nada más.

— ¿De verdad? —Cuestionó él con un extraño brillo en sus orbes azules.

— De verdad —repitió y volvió a coger el sartén en que preparaba las verduras fritas. Stan dejo la cuchara y se irguió a su lado, aparentando que ponía su atención en el recetario de enfrente y no en él.

Kyle rodó los ojos, sencillamente no lograba comprenderlo. Era imposible que aceptara la confesión de una chica, ¿cierto? No es como si le afectara, pero ellos no se guardaban secretos entre sí. Si ese fuera el caso, Stan lo diría.

Así tan claro como era.

— ¿Pero de verdad nunca jamás te has sentido vacío si esa persona no está a tu lado? —Al oír la voz de Marsh en su oído Kyle pegó un brinco, logrando contener un grito que llamaría la atención de todos.

Avergonzado lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Mierda, que no!

Stan frunció el ceño, disgustado.

— Eso es imposible, debiste enamorarte de mínimo una persona, ya vamos en segundo de secundaria Kyle.

Por un instante casi olvido que el azabache no solo era directo al hablar, sino insistente. Demasiado para su gusto a decir verdad. Aunque gritar no solucionaría nada.

Intentando calmarse giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda y suspiro.

Él no era del tipo romántico, no como los otros. Kyle se sentía a gusto con las chicas, sí, pero como amigas, no se imaginaba sosteniendo una relación con ninguna de ellas en un futuro, o más extremo aun, vistiendo un smoking negro en una capilla. Pero si le preguntaban de otra forma, quizás algo menos especifica, si Stan tenía curiosidad en saber si se sentía deprimido cuando no veía a cierta persona, o su corazón latía aprisa en su presencia… si, había alguien que lo hacía sentirse de ese modo.

Se imaginaba entre sus brazos constantemente, riendo con efusividad, corriendo por prados de girasoles, bajo el abrigo de una cálida fogata… y entonces, el sueño acababa en una pesadilla, porque quién lo volvía loco no era otro que Stan.

Nadie lo sabia excepto Kenny, quien juro no hablar al respecto al verse amenazado por un judío de Jersey —aunque no nació ni vivió ahí pero no era el caso—.

Si no se declaraba abiertamente como gay era por dos razones, Stan no descansaría hasta descubrir por quién "cambio de bando", y Cartman lo jodería el resto de su existencia. Y no había pruebas contundentes de que fuese homosexual, podría ser una de las tantas incertidumbres de la adolescencia, _curiosidad_.

Sí, simple y mera curiosidad.

— Stan, deja de mirar mi trasero y ponte a picar la cebolla —dijo irritado y exaltando a su amigo, quién soltó una risita nerviosa y negó su absurda —y cierta— afirmación.

Al darse la vuelta de nuevo lo notó más intranquilo y distraído que de costumbre. ¿Y si, de verdad, le dio una oportunidad a una chica cualquiera?

Su pecho se encogía de solo pensarlo.

— Stan, tú…

— ¿Kyle, piensas que el amor es estúpido o sencillamente no tienes la intención de querer a nadie en un ámbito sentimental más íntimo? —lo interrumpió.

Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices! Ver el Titanic con tu madre y Shelley te ha atrofiado el cerebro —refutó, Stan sostenía el cuchillo, más no parecía dispuesto a usarlo—. ¡Y pica ya esa jodida cebolla! No quiero que el culón cocine más platillos que nosotros.

Dios, debió hacer equipo con Kenny, siquiera Bebe. A ese paso Wendy y Cartman acabarían antes.

¿Por qué insistía en pasar tiempo con Marsh?

_Porque lo amas_, alegó una vocecilla en su interior, sonrojándolo. Stan lo observo confundido.

— ¿Tienes fiebre, Ky?

— N-n-no, s-solo hace un poco de calor aquí, ya sabes, es verano —mintió. Estúpido yo interno—. Y a todo esto —carraspeó—, ¿Por qué tanto interés en lo romántico, uh?

Stan vaciló unos instantes antes de responder, realmente Kyle no esperaba algo así.

— Porque quiero salir con alguien.

— Ah —Mierda— Que suertuda.

— E-ese es el punto Ky — ¿cuál, restregárselo en la cara? Qué gran genio, de verdad—. No es una chica.

Kyle iba a gritarle de nuevo cuando reparó en lo recién dicho por él. No le gustaba una chica. Una fémina. La Eva del Adán, pero eso solo significaba que…

— ¡Eres gay! —Chilló, incapaz de contenerse. Stan cubrió su boca al notar como unos cuantos curiosos volteaban hacia ellos, el pulso de ambos se aceleró. Para mantener las apariencias se separaron y Kyle le arrebató el cuchillo para cortar él las mugrosas verduras.

— ¡No lo digas tan alto, joder! —Lo regañó en voz baja.

— Pues perdón, no pude evitar exaltarme al descubrir que mi súper mejor amigo ha sido gay todos estos años y no tuvo la decencia de comentármelo, ¡apuesto a que los otros ya lo saben!

— E-en realidad… Cartman lo descubrió hace poco, gracias a él lo note —aclaró Stan. Kyle cortó bruscamente una zanahoria—. Y me dijo que no tenía de que preocuparme, que me correspondería sin pensar…

Su siguiente víctima fue una papa.

— Pero yo pienso que es imposible, tú sabes, el hecho de que Craig, Tweek, Clyde y Token salieran del closet no quiere decir que todos sean gays…

Oh, pobrecito pimiento.

— Y por eso he intentado indagar un poco en su vida amorosa, la cual, desgraciadamente no existe porque al parecer el amor le vale un carajo…

Justo cuando Kyle cogió la cebolla y se dispuso a cortarla, como al resto, su mano perdió fuerza, y su corazón, y su todo.

—… Ky, el chico q-que me gusta eres tú…

Incrédulo, Kyle se volteó, sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza.

Era broma… una cruel broma… ¿Stan, le correspondía sin saber?, _¿Qué?_

— Y-y yo quería saber si, pues, si saldrías conmigo, solo para ver cómo van las cosas y si funcionaria algo entre nosotros… ¡Digo, solo si quieres! —Apretó sus párpados con ímpetu y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada exaltada de Kyle—. Dios, Ky ¿estás llorando?

— Que dices, tonto —hipó y secó una de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas—. E-es esa puta cebolla…

— ¡Perdón, yo no quería! Ah, ¿te compro algo, te preparo algo? ¡Kyle! —Intentó calmarlo en vano, ante la interrogativa mirada de la maestra y compañeros. Ciertamente Stan no media sus palabras, no se percataba de su inmenso valor.

Era un pobre ingenuo, que ni siquiera notó que la cebolla en la tabla de picar seguía intacta. ¿Pero así lo amaba, no?

— I-imbécil.

_Si quiero salir contigo._

**#End**

* * *

Por fin un fluff que me sale bien D: quien me entienda, leo fluff y escribo angst, leo angst y escribo fluff. Maldita bipolaridad, LOL. Am… espero les haya gustado, viene mi invasión de Style, _wiii_ (?)

¿Review?


End file.
